Jujur atau Berani?
by KiKuroMa
Summary: Dimulai dari sebuah game yang menuntut kejujuran.  Jujur atau berani...?  M for Lemon. Pair : Itachi- human Kyuubi.


Fanfic rating M kedua Shinki. Semoga diterima.

.

.

**Tittle : Jujur atau Berani?**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Itachi-Kyuubi**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : YAOI, NC-17, TIDAK SESUAI EYD, ALAY, LEMON GAK HOT.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ..**

**TETAP NGEBACA, SILAKAN. TAPI TIDAK TERIMA FLAME PAIRING.**

**.**

**.**

**# Suna Gakuen, 08.00 p.m. #**

.

Di dalam sebuah kamar asrama di Suna High School, terlihat sepuluh orang remaja laki-laki yang sedang duduk membentuk lingkaran yang mengelilingi sebuah botol minuman berkarbonasi merk terkenal.

Wajah dari remaja-remaja tersebut terlihat khawatir, takut, dan pastinya mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Oh, mungkin hanya beberapa saja, karena dibuktikan sekitar tujuh orang remaja tersebut, terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

"Shika, giliran kamu yang memutar botol itu." Terdengar suara dari salah sau remaja berambut cokelat dan memiliki tanda segitiga merah di masing-masing pipinya, Inuzuka Kiba. Remaja berambut cokelat itu memeluk seekor anjing kecil berbulu putih yang sedari tadi mengonggong.

"Cih, merepotkan." Remaja yang dipanggil Shika tadi mulai memutar botol minuman tersebut. Lama botol itu berputar cepat dan akhirnya putaran botol tersebut melambat dan ujung botol tersebut berhenti menunjuk remaja berambut hitam panjang yang dikepang satu kebelakang.

"Nah, Itachi-san. Jujur atau berani?" tanya remaja berambut merah yang memiliki tatto 'ai' di jidatnya, Sabaku no Gaara.

"Em, apa ya? Kalau aku berani, aku tak jamin keselamatanku," ucapnya sambil melirik pemuda yang ada di sampingnya. "Jadi aku memilih jujur saja," lanjut remaja yang dipanggil Itachi tadi.

"Nah, jadi kau harus siap menjawab pertanyaan kami semua. Semua pertanyaan berjumlah sembilan tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan pertanyaan itu akan berakar menjadi berpuluh-puluh pertanyaan, dan kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur," ujar remaja berambut pirang panjang bernama Deidara.

"Hn."

"Siapa yang ingin bertanya pertama kali?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku!" seru remaja berambut pirang satunya bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

"Silakan, Naruto-kun."

"Apa kau mencintai Kyuu-nii? Em—maksudku benar-benar mencintainya?" tanya Naruto meminta kepastian.

Itachi hanya tersenyum lembut menatap adik kekasihnya itu. Kemudian, Itachi menatap seorang remaja beriris merah dan berambut kuning kemerahan di sampingnya.

"Tentu. Aku sangat mencintainya," jawab Itachi mengecup singkat bibir sang kekasih.

"BLOODY HELL, LEPASKAN!" teriak Kyuubi mencoba melapas ciuman dari Itachi. Walaupun suaranya terdengar sangat marah dan penuh emosi, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri Kyuubi senang akan ciuman tersebut, dibuktikan dengan semburat pink di pipinya.

"Hahahahaha!" Semua yang ada di kamar tersebut, hanya bisa tertawa. Kecuali seseorang yang hampir mirip dengan Itachi, Sasuke.

"Pertanyaan kedua, dariku ya?" harap Kiba.

"Silakan." Pertanyaan yang termasuk ringan tersebut, sangat mudah dijawab oleh Itachi. Begitupun pertanyaan lainnya. Sampai pada akhirnya seorang remaja berambut cokelat panjang bernama Hyuuga Neji memeberikan pertanyaan yang membuat Itachi bingung harus menjawab seperti apa. Sebenarnya apa pertanyaan yang membuat seorang Uchiha Itachi ragu menjawabnya?

"Apa kau pernah memiliki pacar sebelum Kyuubi-senpai?" tanya Neji.

"Ya," jawab Itachi santai.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Neji lagi.

"Keduanya pernah," jawab Itachi lagi.

"Pertanyaan terakhir dariku." Hening sejenak, sampai suara Neji mematahkan keheningan itu. "Apa kau pernah melakukan sex dengan salah satu mantan pacarmu itu?" tanya Neji akhirnya.

Serentak, semua mata menatap Itachi yang sekarang terdiam. Bingung. Itulah yang dirasakan Itachi sekarang. Menjawab dengan jawaban yang berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataannya, sama saja melanggar sumpah. _Tapi, apa aku harus jujur?,_ Itachi membatin.

"Y—ya." jawab Itachi pada akhirnya.

Terkejut. Kesembilan orang remaja lainnya terkejut mendengar jawaban yang berbeda jauh dengan pikiran mereka. Terlebih lagi Kyuubi yang dari awal mendengar jawaban Itachi tadi. Matanya tak berkedip barang sedetikpun.

"Dengan pacarmu yang mana?" tanya Akasuna no Sasori.

"Pacarku yang pertama," jawab Itachi.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Kiba.

"Laki-laki—berwajah perempuan. Ya, bisa dibilang cowok cantik," jawab Itachi santai. Tak menyadari tatapan sedih dari Kyuubi. Naruto yang memandang kakaknya, hanya bisa menunduk. Meruntuki pertanyaan Neji yang membuat kakaknya yang biasanya selalu menampilkan kesan iblis, sekarang kesedihanlah yang dilihatnya sekarang dari sang kakak.

"Si—siapa nama laki-laki itu?" tanya Naruto ragu.

"Haku. Kalian pasti mengenalnya." Itachi menjawab.

Terdiam. Lagi dan lagi. Semuanya terdiam.

"Apa kau masih mencintai Haku-senpai, Itachi-san?" tanya Gaara.

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat. Wajah Kyuubi langsung lega mendengar jawaban Itachi. _Bagaimana mungkin aku mencurigai kekasihku sendiri, sedangkan dia sendiri mengatakan bahwa dia sangat mencintaiku, _batin Kyuubi.

"Tapi jujur saja, terkadang aku masih memikirkannya. Walau bagaimanpun Haku tetap cinta pertamaku," lanjut Itachi.

"Aku kembali ke kamar dulu," ujar Kyuubi seraya berdiri lalu meninggalkan adik dan teman-temannya.

Menangis? Jangan harap itu akan dilakukan Kyuubi. Walaupun hatinya sakit mendengar hal itu, tapi Kyuubi tetap bersikukuh bahwa air mata adalah sesuatu yang hanya dimiliki kaum hawa saja.

Sedangkan di kamar tempat berkumpul kesembilan remaja tersebut….

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" tanya Itachi heran.

"Kau terlalu blak-blakan, baka aniki," ucap Sasuke yang sedari tadi ikut menatap Kyuubi.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Itachi tak mengerti.

"Benar yang dikatakan Sasuke, Itachi-senpai. Kau terlalu jujur," uap Neji menyetujui ucapan Sasuke.

"Loh? Bukannya permainan ini harus dijawab sejujur-jujurnya?" heran Itachi.

"Sudahlah, teman-teman." Sahut Naruto. "Sebaiknya Itachi-nii menyusul Kyuu-nii. Sebelum hubungan kalian menjadi berantakan," lanjut Naruto. Berpikir sejenak dan akhirnya, Itachi menyusul Kyuubi yang terlebih dahulu keluar. Sedangkan remaja-remaja yang tersisa hanya bisa terdiam. Tak tahu ingin melakukan apa.

"Ne, Sasuke. Ap—apa kau juga pernah melakukan se—sex dengan Sai?" tanya Naruto takut.

"Tidak."

"Benarkah?"

"Tidak juga," jawab Sasuke.

"Maksud—" Ucapan Naruto harus terpotong karena Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menggendongnya keluar dari kamar tersebut dan menuju kamar mereka.

"Kau mau melakukan hal yang baka aniki lakukan dengan pacarnya terdahulu?" tanya Sasuke menyeringai.

"Ap—hei! Turunkan aku, mesum!" teriak Naruto. Namun, hanya desahan yang keluar dari kamar bernomor 2310 itu.

Kembali ke kamar sebelumnya.

"Gaara?"

"Kau ingin mati muda?" tanya Gaaara dengan tatapan shukakunya dan Neji pun hanya tertunduk lemas.

"Dei—" ucapan Sasori terputus karena tangan Deidara menutup mulutnya.

"Kau ingin ku ledakan, Danna?" ujar Dedara tersenyum lembut. Namun, Sasori mengetahu itu adalah senyum seorang shinigami.

"Aku kembali ke kamar," ucap Shikamaru.

"Hei, Shika. Aku ikut," ujar Kiba yang menyusul Shikamaru yang keluar dari kamar tersebut. Disusul dengan Neji dan Gaara yang juga ikut keluar.

.

.

**^_^ …. ^_^**

*** ItaKyuu ***

**^_^ … ^_^**

.

.

"KYUU! HEI, KYUU! AKU TAHU KAU DI DALAM! TOLONG BUKA PINTUNYA!" teriak Itachi memanggil Kyuubi. Namun, Kyuubi tidak menjawab sama sekali.

"Kyuu, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Aku mohon, dengarkan aku dulu!" bujuk Itachi lagi. Seandainya di sana ada orang yang mendengar seorang Uchiha memohon kepada kekasihnya, mungkin Fugaku langsung mengasingkan Itachi dari keramaian kota Suna saat itu juga.

"Kyuubi! Ini yang terakhir kalinya! Ku mohon, dengarkan aku dulu!" Tidak ada yang terjadi dengan pintu itu. Jangankan dibuka oleh Kyuubi, suara langkah kaki pun tidak ada.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau mu, aku pergi," ucap Itachi lesu. Memandang sekilas kearah pintu kamarnya dan kamar Kyuubi, Itachi membatin, _Andai waktu dapat diulang_.

.

**# Sementara di kamar #**

.

_Apa aku harus membukakan pintu sialan itu? Itukan hanya permainan saja, tapi kenapa aku merasa sedih ketika si keriput sialan itu masih memikirkan mantan kekasihnya? Kenapa? Batinnya frustasi._

.

Itachi akhirnya meninggalkan tempat itu, namun tak sampai dua langkah, tangan kanannya digenggam oleh seseorang. Itachi tersenyum. Tidak perlu menoleh, Itachi tahu kehangatan telapak tangan yang menggenggamnya itu.

"Kau mau kemana, keriput sialan? Ini kamar mu!" bentak Kyuubi. Itachi berbalik, bola mata hitamnya melihat lukisan indah di hadapannya dengan tatapan kagum.

"Hallo! Kau masih hidup, Uchiha?" ucapnya sakratis.

'BRAK!'

Itachi dengan segera mendorong Kyuubi kembali masuk ke kamar mereka. Ditutup serta dikuncinya pintu tersebut dan mendorong tubuh Kyuubi, sehingga sekarang tubh Kyuubi berada di antara pintu dan tubuh Itachi.

"Apa-apaan kau, ker—hmmpn!" ucapan Kyuubi terputus lantaran bibir Itachi langsung mencium bibirnya dengan ganas.

"He—mph—lep—ahs,"

"Hn?" Seolah indra pendengarannya telah rusak, Itachi melanjutkan aksinya ketahap selanjutnya. Diciuminya kembali bibir Kyuubi yang sudah sedikit membengkak dan turun perlahan, sehingga target utama Itachi sekarang adalah dagu Kyuubi. Diciuminya dan dihisapnya dagu Kyuubi itu dengan lembut, sesekali menggigit kecil dagu itu dan berhasil membuat Kyuubi mendesah.

"Mau lanjut?" tanya Itachi menggoda.

"Ter—terserah ka—kau saja, bodoh!" jawab Kyuubi gagap. Itachi tersenyum lembut, lalu menggendong Kyuubi menuju tempat tidur mereka[1]. Direbahkannya Kyuubi perlahan, dan Itachi pun kembali memulai aksinya.

Diciuminya lagi bibir Kyuubi yang berbaring di bawahnya. Lembut, hangat, dan bernafsu. Itulah yang dirasakan Kyuubi ketika Itachi mencium bibirnya. Bibir Itachi sekarang beralih di leher Kyuubi dan mencari titik sensitif milik kekasihnya itu, membuat tanda kemerahan yang membuktikan bahwa Uzumaki Kyuubi, seseorang yang bergelar Red Devil adalah milik Uchiha Itachi, The King of Smile. Banyak sudah kissmark yang ada di leher Kyuubi, tapi Itachi seakan tidak puas, ia mencari lagi daerah kosong di leher sang uke. Setelah puas dengan leher Kyuubi, Itachi kembali melumat bibir Kyuubi yang bengkak. Hisap dan permainan lidah dimulai. Dapat dilihat, setitik saliva di sudut bibir Kyuubi. Akhirnya, Itachi pun membuka kaos yang dikenakan Kyuubi sedari tadi. Dilemparnya kaos tersebut entah kemana.

Dipandanginya tubuh mulus Kyuubi, tanpa luka, cacat, bahkan setitik goresanpun, tidak ada. Melihat nipple Kyuubi yang mulai mengeras, Itachi langsung saja mengulum nipple tersebut dengan nikmat. Bagaikan anak kecil yang dibelikan es krim oleh orang tuanya, Itachi sangat ketagihan mencicipi tubuh sang uke.

"Celana ini mengganggu, bukan?" tanya Itachi jahil. Kyuubi hanya diam, tidak member respon sedikitpun. "Aku lepas, ya?" Itachi meminta izin. Celana jeans Kyuubi pun akhirnya telah menyusul kaos yang sedari tadi dibuang oleh Itachi.

Tangan nakal Itachi mulai menggerayangi tubuh Kyuubi. Dimulai dari perut Kyuubi yang terbentuk sempurna, hingga sampai pada kejantanan Kyuubi yang kini sudah berdiri tegak. "Kau kalah, sayang," ucap Itachi lembut.

"Apa maksudmu, brengsek?"

"Kau kalah dalam ukuran 'barang', Kyuubi."

"Breng—AKH!" teriak Kyuubi dengan penuh kenikmatan ketika Itachi mengulum kejantanan miliknya.

"Tachi-AKh! More!" pintanya.

"Hn!"

Mengikuti keinginan sang uke, kepala Itachi naik turun menikmati kejantanan Kyuubi. Temponya pun beranggam. Lambat, sedang dan cepat. Begitu seterusnya, sehingga Kyuubi harus berteriak marah karena sedari tadi hasratnya tidak keluar.

"Jangan mempermainkan aku, brengsek!" geram Kyuubi. Itachi hanya tersenyum, menyeringai.

"Aku tidak ingin membuatmu puas sendirian, Kyuu. Bukankah kita harus menikmatinya bersama-sama?" ucap Itachi yang kembali melumat bibir Kyuubi. Kyuubi membalas ciuman Itachi tak kalah ganas. Kembali. Kembali terjadi perang lidah diantara mereka. Tak ada satupun yang mau mengalah. Dan pada akhirnya, Kyuubi-lah yang memenangkan peeperangan kali ini.

"Aku menang, keriput," ucap Kyuubi menyeringai.

"Lalu? Itu bukan jaminan kalau kau menjadi seme di sini," balas Itachi yang juga ikut menyeringai.

"Teserah! Kau masing lengkap, bodoh!" ketus Kyuubi ketika melihat Itachi masih menggunakan pakaiannya.

"Mau membantuku?" tawar Itachi.

"Hn."

Kyuubi mulai bangkit dari tempat tidur tersebut dan mendorong tubuh Itachi. Sekarang giliran Itachi yang terbaring di bawah Kyuubi yang tidak memakai sehelai benang pun. Dilumatnya bibir Itachi, lembut, tapi penuh nafsu. Itachi yang tidak mau menjadi uke mendadak, tanpa ada kesepakatan langsung mengujamkan jari telunjuknya ke lubang anus Kyuubi. Sehingga, Kyuubi yang asik melumat bibir Itachi seraya melepaskan baju Itachi memekik keras.

"KYAAA! SAKIT, BODOH!" teriak Kyuubi, kesakitan.

"Hanya sementara, Kyuu. Lanjutkan saja."

Mendengar itu, Kyuubi kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda oleh aksi Itachi tadi. Kyuubi kembali menawan bibir Itachi, sedangkan tangan kanannya, ia gunakan untuk melepaskan celana yang digunakan Itachi. Itachi pun tak mau kalah, setelah jari telunjuknya masuk, kedua jarinya yang lain pun juga dimasukannya ke dalam lubang anus Kyuubi. Sehingga Kyuubi berteriak kesakitan. Namun, teriakannya itu terhalang oleh bibir Itachi yang dilumatnya.

Ketika kondisi Itachi sama dengan Kyuubi, Kyuubi berkata, "Kita impas, keriput,"

"Hn."

Membalik keadaan, Itachi mendorong Kyuubi sehingga kini, Kyuubi kembali dalam posisi terlentang.

"Kita mulai, Red Devil," ucap Itachi.

Dengan perlahan, Itachi menuntun kejantannya memasuki lubang anus Kyuubi. Hanya kepala kejantanannya saja, Kyuubi sudah berteriak kesakitan. Itachi yang merupakan seseorang yang tidak tega melihat orang yang dicintainya kesakitan karena dirinya pun langung mengalihkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Kyuubi dengan mencium bibir Kyuubi serta memainkan kejantanan Kyuubi yang terlupakan.

Itachi mencoba memasukan kejantanannya lagi. Kali ini, Kyuubi tidak berteriak sama sekali karena bibirnya yang ditawan oleh bibir Itachi. Ketika kejantanan Itachi sudah masuk setengahnya, Itachi lalu mengeluarkan sedikit kejantanannya dan dengan gerakan cepat, Itachi langsung mendorong kejantanannya sehingga kini kejantanannya sudah tertanam seutuhnya di dalam lubah anus Kyuubi.

"Ekh—hiks—! " seru Kyuubi tertahan.

"Sakit, Kyuu?" tanya Itachi khawatir.

"Sedikit,"

Itachi terdiam, enggan mengerakkan pinggulnya sampai Kyuubi mengizinkannya. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya Kyuubi pun sedikit mendudukan diri untuk melihat kejantanan sang kekasih yang berada di lubangnya. Kedua tangannya ia letakan ke pipi Itachi.

"Bergeraklah," ucap Kyuubi sambill mengecup singkat bibir Itachi dan kembali membaringkan diri ke tempat tidur.

"Hn."

Dengan perlahan, Itachi mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari lubang Kyuubi hingga kepala kejantanannya saja yang tertinggal. Kemudian ia hentakan kejantananya dengan keras kembali memasuki lubang Kyuubi sehingga sukses membuat Kyuubi berteriak nikmat ketika dengan tidak sengaja, kejantanan Itachi telah menubruk titik terdalamnya.

Gerakan Itachi semakin lama semakin cepat. Terkadang, ditengah permainannya dengan tempo yang cepat, Itachi mendadak beralih ke permainan tempo yang lambat hanya untuk memperlambat hasrat Kyuubi yang ingin keluar.

"Ka—kalau kau ingin mem—permai—kanku saja, seba—AKH!" ucapan Kyuubi terpotong karena teriakannya. Rupanya kejantanan Itachi—lagi-lagi— titik terdalam milik Kyuubi.

"Seba apa, sayang?" tanya Itachi jahil tetap tidak membiarkan kejantanannya berhenti mencari kenikmatan dari sang kekasih.

"Ber—berhenti sebentar!" perintah Kyuubi pada Itachi. Itachi menurut akan apa yang dikatakan Kyuubi tadi. Dihentikannya gerakan pinggulnya dan menatap Kyuubi meminta penjelasan.

"Doshite?" tanya Itachi heran.

Kyuubi tidak menjawab, ia dilepaskannya kejantanan dari dalam tubuhnya dan didorongnya tubuh Itachi sehingga sekarang Itachi yang terlentang. Kyuubi merangkak di atas tubuh Itachi dan berhenti tepat di atas kejantanan Itachi. Mengerti akan kehendak sang uke, Itachi membantu Kyuubi mengerahkan lubang Kyuubi menuju kejantanannya.

"Engh—!" pekik Kyuubi tertahan ketika kejantanan Itachi masuk kedalam lubangnya. Digerakannya pinggulnya naik turun mencoba sebisa mungkin menubruk prostatnya. Semakin lama gerakan Kyuubi semakin cepat, tak hayal membuat Itachi mengerang nikmat akan lubang Kyuubi yang membungkus kejantanannya. Tak lama kemudian, cairan Kyuubi yang sedari tadi tertahan akhirnya keluar. Membasahi dadanya serta dada Itachi.

"Haaaahhh—haaahh—haaaaaahhh!" terdengar nafas Kyuubi yang tak beraturan. Menikmati sisa-sisa kenikmaan yang dicapainya.

"Kita belum selesai, Kyuu-chan. Aku belum keluar," ucap Itachi yang membawa Kyuubi kedalam pangkuannya. Itachi sendiri sekarang bangkit dari tempat tidur dan tanpa mencabut kejantanannya dari lubang Kyuubi, Itachi membawa Kyuubi kedalam kamar mandi di kamar mereka. Didorongnya tubuh Kyuubi, sehingga punggung Kyuubi sekarang bersandar di dinding kamar mandi.

"Hei, kenapa kesini?" tanya Kyuubi heran.

"Mencari suasana baru." Itachi mulai menggerakan pinggulnya lagi. Tarik—dorong—tarik—dorong— begitu seterusnya, tempo sodokan yang diberikan Itachi semakin cepat dan keras.

"Engh—mph—akh!" desah Kyuubi keenakan.

"Haah—hahh—You like it?" tanya

"Hn. Haah—haaahhh! More! AKH!" pekik Kyuubi ketika spermanya kembali keluar dari dalam kejantanannya.

"Wah, aku kalah," ucap Itachi tersenyum tak mengurangi intensitas sodokannya.

"Cep—cepat selesaikan, bodoh, AKH! Ak—aku lelah."

"As you wish," jawab Itachi kembali menambah kecepatan sodokannya.

Lima sodokan terakhir, sperma Itachi pun keluar. Di lepaskannya kejantannya sebelum spermanya menyemprot memenuhi lubang Kyuubi. Karena dia tahu, adanya sperma di dalam anus akan membahayakan.

"Haaah! Haaahh!" Nafas kedua insan itu tak beraturan. Itachi menatap Kyuubi yang ada di pelukannya. Nafasnya naik turun,_ kelelahan_, pikir Itachi.

Itachi menggendong Kyuubi keluar dari kamar mandi dan membawanya menuju tempat tidur. Ditidurkannya Kyuubi dan ia sendiri juga menyusul membaringkan diri di sebelah Kyuubi. Mengambil selimut dan menutupi tubuh bugil mereka berdua.

Dibawanya Kyuubi kedalam pelukannya dan mengecup kening serta bibir Kyuubi singkat.

"Oyasumi, Red Devil."

Dan mereka berdua pun tertidur.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Catatan Kaki.

[1] Setiap kamar Cuma memiliki satu tempat tidur King size. Bertujuan untuk mengajarkan murid berbagi kepada sesama dan tidak serakah untuk suatu hal.(keinginan Author).

.

.

Maaf mengecewakan!

Kurang HOT kan?

Pasti itu.

**REVIEW**


End file.
